Twisted Fate
by Lady Of Embers
Summary: Large oneshot! Blade goes to Bloodstone to recruit Reaver. And boy does she have fun.  P.S-I made her rescue Bob in the Spire, so he's now on the mainland in a coma.


_LITTLE SPARROW!_

Theresa's voice reverberated in her head. Blade raised her head slowly, all sleep banished from her mind. She yawned and stretched, then got to her feet and unwrapped her hair from its nightly bun.

_Theresa?_

_Little Sparrow, you are five minutes away from Bloodstone. Hurry._

Blade scowled. She hated it when Theresa called her Little Sparrow. It reminded her of Rose, the complete idiot, and non-excuse for a sister. How any girl could think it okay to drag a small child around Old Town in search of money was beyond her. Yes, they'd managed to save Old Town from eejits. Yes, they'd helped Barnum. Yes, they'd got a man back into accountancy from poverty. But that was beyond the point. She'd ended up getting shot by some madman who wanted to take over the world. Freeing the Daichi from its holster, she examined the Banshee-blood covered blade, frowned and began polishing it. She laughed as she remembered its ridiculous comments.

"_You are weak and feeble." _Blade had dug her sword into its chest.

"_Lucien keeps the gun with which he shot your sister." _

"Good," Blade had grunted, "hope he keeps it as a memento of the day he freed the world of an eejit." The startled Banshee had found one small nugget of guilt-tripping, however.

"_Bob will never wake up. Your rescue of him will only result in his own death."_ Blade's sword had lopped off the Banshee's non-existent head for that. As she sheathed the blade, she sighed, remembering also what she had done in the Spire. Then she shook her head roughly, ate some celery and trundled up the hill.

* * *

Bloodstone sprawled below her, looking, for all the world to see, as though a dragon had suffered some unpleasant bowl movements in that particular area and then moved on. She donned a slightly posher look and travelled on down the hill. She reminisced Theresa telling her about Reaver's wild parties in the Guild, and frowned slightly. It seemed that to meet Reaver without being shot, one must attend such a party.

_He's hosting one tonight._ Theresa's voice cut into Blade's head, making her jump. _Sorry. Find someone who is able to take you with them as an escort. _The girl walked down the steps and spotted the pub. She sashayed in and ordered a fruit juice. Some of the men laughed.

"Laugh all you want. I just need someone sober to take me to Reaver's tonight." She said lazily, taking a swig. Three men stepped forward.

"I'm goin'. And you need some better clothes, luv." He added. She glared at him.

"E's got a point. Ya need some less…modest…clothes to get in'ta Reava's." Said the second.

"Aright, I beat both of 'em. I'm a tailor, see. I can get yer some nicer clothes if yer go wiv me t'night." The third bartered. Blade smirked.

"Well then, dear fellow…"

"Marv."

"Marv. Show me to the shop."

Blade skipped up the hill with the tailor. He was less beaten-up than most, with an elegant, refined nose and skilled hands. She watched as he opened the door and then the wardrobes.

"Ere's me stock, luv. Party's in two hours." He walked out, giving her space and decency to get changed. She chose a harlot's outfit, and swept her hair into a ponytail. Then she sauntered up the road to the Cosmetician's, where she got some nicer makeup applied.

An hour later, Marv came in, looking quite dashing in a ripped sailor's outfit.

"Yer look fab, me luvverly."

"And you, dear man."

She hooked her arm into his and they proceeded up the hill. Some of the people she passed gave Marv envious looks. _Come to bed,_ their gazes implored, but she shook her head and they continued to Reaver's. Two men met them on the door.

"Aright, Marv? Aright, luv?" The first turned to her, his voice growing husky.

"Oo' you got there, Marv?"

"'Er name's Sparrer, she says."

"Well, you got a toughie. Look at all them scars." Said the second, his roving gaze appreciative. Blade fingered the scars on her arms and throat absentmindedly.

"Ya realise that you gotta hand her over if ya wanna live, aright?" Said the first.

"Bull, Norman." Marv argued angrily.

"Nah, it in't. If-sorry, ONCE-Reava sees 'er, 'e ain't gonna be 'appy wiv yer tryin' to keep 'er t'yerself, righ? So just sorta detach yerself from 'er when yer inside, and you'll be fine. No unnecessary bullet holes in yer flesh, and yer get t' go home live as yer came, though perhaps wivvout yer gal." Norman retorted. The second snorted.

"And if yer fink that Reava's gonna pass on by, then yer gotta fink again." He said.

"Shut it, Clive. You ain't so tough. I'm gonna puncture yer skin wiv a needle, see if I don't." Clive snorted at Marv's threat.

"And what will yer little gal do then? We'll entertain 'er, don't you worry." Marv glared at the two men and swept in angrily.

"Sorry 'bout that, luv. Them two don't know what they're on about. Reaver ain't so territorial." He said, beginning to dance with her. She smiled as they twirled. The other couples stepped back to watch. She began to put her years of gypsy dance training to use. She spun and spun while Marv spun her. Then she got dizzy and fell onto him, making the crowd laugh. He caught her, staggered a little, and suddenly had a hole between his eyes. Blade looked up and saw a man dressed in red with styled dark brown hair come down the stairs, holding a smoking gun. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, well, well. You're certainly a sight to behold." He purred. She pulled up her top as she caught him staring at her. "Bring her here." He ordered. Norman and Clive stepped forward and pulled her towards him.

"Why'd you kill him?" She asked casually. The man arched an eyebrow.

"You're certainly not a native Bloodstoner, then. Otherwise you would know that Reaver kills any potential threats to his conquests. You were having far too much fun with an ugly villager and it needed to be stopped." He said, nonchalant. She rolled her eyes, and Reaver tilted her chin up with a finger.

"Would you consider staying here later?" He whispered. Blade grinned. "I want to discuss some business with you."

"I normally discuss business one-on-one." She replied. Reaver chuckled.

"Alright, though the prospect of just one if slightly out of character for a man like myself." Blade winked at him, then feigned confusion.

"Oh dear, Reaver. I've lost my dancing partner." She dropped in casually. His hand slid around her waist.

"Never mind," he purred, "I'll take good care of you." She smiled lazily and he pulled her out into the dancefloor.

Blade waited for the party guests to leave. Several of both genders were pleading with Reaver to let them stay, but he waved them away and came over to her.

"So, what's this 'business'?" She asked, getting down from her chair. He took her hand and led her into the study.

"I have heard of your various exploits and such from that damn bard by the waterfront. I'm impressed. But you see, none of these exploits are of any use to ME, no offence. Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Blade."

"Right, well, I don't quite see the reason why you'd want to kill Lucien." Reaver replied. Blade nodded. Then she headed towards the stairs.

"I'll show you." She told him, and they made their way to the second floor.

* * *

"So, why are you doing this?"

"When I was about eight, Lucien shot me. And my sister, but she was always very stupid and kept getting us into trouble, so there was really no point in her." Blade watched the approval on Reaver's face.

"So you want revenge?"

"That and the fact that he's planning to rule the world sort of sums it up, yeah."

"Oh, I see. Well, I've got a proposal for you, if you're Hero enough to accept it."

"What is it?"

"Oh my dear, you didn't think you could get me to discuss business after just one swift turn, did you?"

* * *

"SO, your proposal."

"Yes. You see, I have an obligation to some friends in Wraithmarsh. They live in an enchanting little place called the Shadow Court."

"Is that the huge square building by the drowned farm?"

"I believe so. Now, usually, I would send someone to do it for me, but most of my associates aren't terribly reliable, and they're more likely to get lost. I have a little object that needs returning to them, you see. It's downstairs." Blade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, Reaver. I need an incentive to return this." She parleyed. Reaver grinned, rolled over and kissed her.

"Reaver?" Blade called down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"They're in the study, with me."

"Figures."

* * *

Blade strapped the gun to her holster and sashayed out the door, making her way down the hill and round the bend to Wraithmarsh. She ran through the tunnel, then found the gate leading the usual way shut. There was, however, another gate open. She followed it, taking the path through the swamp. She jumped down from a ledge and found herself facing another Banshee. It beckoned to her.

"If you think I'm that bloody stupid," she replied, "you really don't know me." She drew her katana, waited for the shadow children to arise and slaughtered them. Then she blasted several bullets through the banshee's hood and stabbed it. She walked past a derelict old building and down another ledge. The familiar rotting bridge came into view, and as she and the Hollow Men slaughtered both a Balvarine and each other, she saw the huge, grey building that housed the Shadow Court. She walked over to it, sheathed her katana and placed the seal in the door. It swung open and she stepped through.

She groaned as she hauled herself down another ledge. There had been shadows quite literally oozing out of the dark corners and she was tired. She heard sobbing for the first time and, as she landed, spotted a woman crouching on the floor in front of a large tomb. Blade took in the walls-made of hundreds of tombs. Then three Shadows appeared and she drew her katana. She listened as they blathered on about the Dark Seal and youth and beauty. She looked at the tearful woman. Then to her own reflection in her katana.

"Dream on, lady." She whispered, and dumped the seal in the woman's hands. She screamed and Blade turned to the Shadows. "I'm leaving now. I'll escort her out." They vanished and she grabbed the woman by the elbow, then marched her out and activated her Guild Seal. They landed in Bloodstone and Blade turned to the woman.

"Listen to me, Elizabeth. You're going to go to Westcliff, and then you're taking a carriage to Oakfield and you're going to donate some gold to the Temple of Light. In fact, you may actually want to ask if you can be a monk yourself. Then you'll return to Bowerstone and pretend I never met you. Got it?" The woman nodded, trembling, and Blade let go of her. She sheathed the katana and headed up the hill.

"Reaver, how nice to see you." Reaver took in the form of Blade-looking, if possible, even more youthful than before-and raised an eyebrow.

"And looking as youthful and spirited as ever. You're a tricky one, aren't you? Good for you." Blade's brow quirked and she marched up to him.

"Barnum, get out of here." She ordered, and the man scurried away. "You tried to sacrifice my youth." She reminded him. Reaver got down from his pedestal and tilted her chin up.

"That's not the half of it." He replied. "You see, I wondered as to whether or not Lucien wanted you returned. And you know what? He did. For a large sum of gold. He'll be here in about a day or two." Blade slapped him around the face.

"You're a fool, Reaver. You see, you're as much of a Hero as I am. You're the Hero of Skill. Lucien's been looking for you too. So, you'll be trapped in the Spire with no way out if you don't side with me." Reaver's mouth dropped open.

"Blade, I am so sorry. I had no idea." Blade rolled her eyes. "Forgive me." Reaver begged.

"Give me an incentive." She told him. There was a sparkle in her eye Reaver instantly understood.

"Very well. Follow me." He purred, and led her upstairs.

* * *

Lucien was dead. Blade had made her wish.

"That was…extremely noble. I can't believe you…did that." Hammer gasped. "I thought you were totally evil! But now you're…incredible." Blade twirled a lock of now-blonde hair around her finger.

"People change, Han. I can't let everyone suffer such a loss. So many millions…one dog isn't worth it." Then she turned to Reaver. "Have fun in Samarkand. If you ever feel like coming back to make some more sacrifices, I'll keep the bed warm." Reaver grinned and blew her a kiss, then vanished. Garth rolled his eyes.

"I had my doubts about you. But I suppose you're as noble a Hero as ever lived. Have fun." Garth vanished.

"It was great to see you change for the better." Hammer grinned. "I'll come and visit sometime." Blade grinned back at her friend.

"I look forward to it." She replied, and Hammer vanished. Theresa nodded.

"Now." Blade closed her eyes and was teleported out of the Spire.

She landed on the dock at Oakfield and turned around, sighing. Then the voice of Theresa rang once more in her ears.

"You may want to visit the gypsy camp on your way to Fairfax Gardens. Just a thought." Blade smiled.

"Thanks, Theresa. For everything. You've been an incredible guide." There was the sound of someone sniffing on the other side, and she grinned.

"It has been a pleasure watching you flourish. Have fun." The communication shut off and Blade teleported to the gypsy camp.

* * *

He sat watching the girl as she walked calmly into the camp. Everyone waved and smiled at her. Many came to thank her for rescuing their loved ones from Lucien's rule. He hopped down from the lookout post. He hadn't been able to find any proper clothes and so had been forced to stick to his Spire uniform. But he wore no mask and nobody was afraid of him. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Blade." His voice was soft.

"You're awake then." She replied gently.

"Yes. Thankyou for saving me. I would've died if you hadn't helped me."

"I couldn't let you, 268. I liked you far too much."

"Liked? That's past tense."

"Is it? Oh, sorry, no, it's 'like'."

"Just like?"

"You're probing."

"That's not all I'm going to be doing."

"Bob…" She turned around and gently placed both hands on his shoulders. "We have a life together." She whispered to him.

"I'm aware of that. And I'd like to start it soon." He whispered back, kissing her. "Blade, will you marry me?"

"Of course. Hold on…what about Lil?"

"Lil?" He frowned. "Who's Lil?"

"She's your wife."

"I can't remember anything behind the Spire. No Lil. What's that short for? Lillian? Lilith?" Blade sighed.

"Well then, I suppose you're a free man." Bob looked at her tenderly.

"Not quite. There's you."

The kissing that followed would have made Blade embarrassed had she cared. Fortunately she had no such problems and they continued.

* * *

Theresa blinked. Yes, she had seen it. Threads, hanging from the ceiling. She touched one, and instantly saw futures. She smiled.

"So, the Spire has a gift for me, too." She sent an owl flying over Albion and viewed through her eyes what had happened. Families had been reunited. Memories of horror had been erased. And now two people were going to marry and eventually bear the child that would one day save Albion.

"What a twisted fate this has been." She murmured, and turned to the other futures. "The fate of both Albion and Aurora. What a child that will be."


End file.
